V Osade 2: Revenge of the V Osade
V Osade 2: Revenge of the V Osade is the direct sequel to One Final Effort, following the journey of Raskuyu through (spoiler warnings.) (Seriously, if you are reading One Final Effort and don't want spoilers, don't read this. Or if you don't care, go ahead.) Story The snow fell, beating bitterly at the ground which had prayed for water for so long. It was the effect the plasma had on the world: dry the ground and poison the air. Instead of cool and the crystal, it was grain and warm. It felt like ash, the burning ash of the fiery sky that hung over the island of Metru Nui. Very quiet footsteps made their impressions in the grey snow, as the cloaked being looked over the dark horizon of the destroyed city. So much had been lost in so little time, it had only been months after the Timeless Siege had been declared over. The figure looked through the hood of her cloak, over the destroyed structure of the capitol as she withdrew her black hood from over her head. She looked over the chaos, as she let the warm snow beat against her Kanohi. It was here that she was promised that she would be trained to become a warrior, a defender against a great enemy. Now everything was gone. Everything was lost to the warm snow. Raskuyu's hand reached down and touched the ash, brushing it away as she removed a smooth and metal shape. She looked down at it, as she felt her hand surround the shape and take it completely. There was a roar of an airship in the distance, as Raskuyu turned her head over her shoulder to watch the incoming ship. There was no time to flee or to hide, so she didn't even try Through the darkness, the green beam of light cut through the ash to reveal her shape in an odd light. The airship obviously belonged to the Lykos, likely the Federals—given the black mark which made its shape on the side of the ship. It held its position over Raskuyu, as Lykos dropped to the ground and raised their rifles up to shoot the Toa of Light. She let the light beat across her, smiling as she did. Suddenly a large Lykos dropped from the airship, looking up towards the Toa of Light as he spoke: "I am Erovis, the leader of the Federal Mark." "Welcome then, Erovis." Raskuyu replied. "You know why I am here?" "To search the ruin for that which belongs to you." Erovis laughed, approaching the Toa of Light as he slowly talked: "Yes. The ruin which took my only chance to seize control of the Lykos. When the Timeless Siege first began, I took me and my clan to the Unity where I sought to strip the lands of their resources—destabilising the situation here while the Republic exerted pressure from the outside. That was when he arrived! When Metru Nui was still in horror of the Red Nights which Machitis foolishly charged the streets to eliminate all his dissenters, I—Erovis plotted a way by which I should seize control of the Red Flags. I saw their potential, I saw how they could use their incredible power to overthrow the Republic. But I did not know of their leader: Machitis, the Warmaster! I did not know of how deceptive he managed to be, nor did I know how clever he would be in the event of seizing control over all the Lykos during his efforts against the earliest anti-Red Flags coalition! "But I should not be allowed this, obviously. The clever thing placed a deadly bomb which stripped me of the right of my body. I was suspended, still alive when I was found. I promised them a way to destroy Machitis forever, to ensure he does not remain the Councillor forever. The Unity provided me a evolved body, one made of pure steel as they placed me on the strange land of Mata Nui to recover. Here, I would continue my plotting of plots! Of all schemes I have schemed! Of all concepts, have I conceptualised! But it all relied on this precious metal! This precious metal which would give me form, to make me the Alpha Lykos, the Lykos of Lykos, the most powerful being who should take control of the entire world!" Erovis laughed, before he continued. "He who does not deliberately close his eyes cannot fail to see that the new “critical” trend is nothing more nor less than a new variety of opportunism. And if we judge people, not by the glittering uniforms they don or by the highsounding appellations they give themselves, but by their actions and by what they actually advocate, it will be clear that “freedom of criticism” means’ freedom for an opportunist trend in the Lykos, freedom to convert the Lykos into a democratic party of reform, freedom to introduce Lykos ideas and Lykos elements into the Lykos!" "And that is not me just speaking, it was the wise words of my father... my father who was Soyedmevos! The actual leader of the Red Flags of Soyedmevos! I shall take this title of Warmaster from Machitis, for it belongs to me—" "Erovis?" Raskuyu interrupted. "What?" "Your troops are dead and there is a gun to your head." The crack of a plasma rifle fired, as Ervois fell to the ground with a growl: "Blarg, I am dead." "Yet you still talk." Machitis growled, kicking the body as he approached Raskuyu as the airship above the two exploded. He extended his palm towards the Toa of Light, as she pressed the smooth stone into the metal claws of Machitis' artificial limb. His claws surrounded the shape and closed, as he slowly felt it in his mechanical hand. He looked back up towards Raskuyu, as he spoke in a stern tone. "So, my agent... Erovis is dead an my opposition is gone. And the plot device is in my hands. Because of this, we have a bright future." "I hope so, Machitis. Because the last time you promised that it ended up that you killed literally everyone who stood in your way to become the supreme ruler of the universe." Raskuyu replied. "Well, the thing is... you actually helped me to build my Empire. All that is left is to kill you, and take the rest of the world." "Damnit, you promised that you wouldn't do this!" Raskuyu cried. "True. But I lied." Machitis laughed. "Now I shall be the evil villain of this universe for at least the next four full-length stories, where I scheme something quite sinister that rallies the entire universe against me—leading to an epic conclusion where I admit my wrong-doings and allow myself to be killed by the opposition that shall clearly he raised against me." "But Machitis, that was exactly the plot for the original V Osade." There was silence between the two as this point was made, Machitis trying to think of something to counter this claim before he could find nothing. Slowly, he replied: "Well, hopefully then the author will actually finish the four stories instead of leaving one a quarter finished and not even try to touch the other three." Then from the heavens came a booming voice, speaking in an aggressive tongue which every character would conveniently understand. It sounded nothing like any voice heard before, but instead it was deep and had a drunk slur to it. But its words broke the very fibres of the character's beings like paper, threatening to hit the backspace to delete them from existence entirely. "You dare mock me, peasants?" The Author exclaimed, as thunder rolled along every single word. "Now look what you have done!" Raskuyu exclaimed, as Machitis stood defiantly against the voice of the Author. "You couldn't even be bothered to finish these stories. Literally, you could have shortened the length of them instead of making massive deposits of text that discouraged reading. If you aren't even smart enough to delete content—" "Who said I couldn't do that?" The Author laughed, before he bitterly added: «До свидания!» Before even a word could leave the mouth of Machitis, he popped from existence entirely. Raskuyu looked over as the Lykos no longer stood beside her, having been deleted entirely. But why was he deleted and not her? How could she be sure he was deleted entirely from existence? What was existence? What was— ---- Якутск, Россия... Nikolay closed his laptop as he stood up from his seat and stretched, picking up a vodka bottle as he lazily walked across the space that made up his room. He moved the curtain aside, looking through the glass window into the outside world: snow, cars in the act of crashing, drunk people stumbling about and dancing and people casually wrestling bears. He took a long drink from his vodka bottle, before smashing it against his own head as he roared something ferocious: «Воля!» Suddenly his door breaks down, as men in trenchcoats and ushankas march in with Kalashnikov rifles—aiming it at Nikolay. A man then burst through the door, kicking his legs straight out before him as he marched into the apartment. About a dozen or more soldiers marched into the room and saluted the man, obviously being a General. «У вас не можно своя 'воля'.» The General replied. «Да, господин!» The soldiers reply. Nikolay stands still, before looking through the window hopelessly. He smiles, before replying: «Нет, пожалуйста. Я буду воля.» Suddenly Nikolay jumps through the window, smashing through it and the metre layer of ice blocking his way as he sprints through the sea of snow. The soldiers crowd the window as they manage to force fourteen Kalashnikov rifles through the window, firing in random directions as Nikolay runs away. Punching a bear, and stealing someone else's vodka—Nikolay jumps into car and drives away. He is pursued by about twenty-four tanks. ---- Somewhere else, somewhere... You look at your computer screen blankly as you scratch the top of your head. Confused as to what is happening in the story above, you frantically scramble to Google Translate to figure out if this Nikolay managed to insult your mother or something. But then you see it. You. You see yourself in the writing, doing exactly what was written above. You shake violently as you feel yourself turn away in disgust. Now you can't read these words. 'wwwwwwwwkyuuuuuuiioloooooooooooooooooooojjjjjjj' You turn back to read absolutely nothing. Congratulations. Anyways, you wonder what will come next. It is very simple what will come next. Just scroll down to find it. You here yet? Good. There is nothing here. Story is finished. You're winner. До свидания. Category:User:FireDrag1091 Category:Stories